someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
My life is Hell
In life, we are afraid of death. But I tell you this, immortality is not worth the pain and suffering on which I had gone through. I was a young lad in the late 1340s, were all I could see is death all around me. My family and Friends, died right before my very eyes. Afraid for me life, I was in search for a sorcerer. Two years of people's lives ending, I discover upon a widow man, who lived in his late 50. He gave out mysterious bottle that were told to give immortality. I walk to his house to grab one so that death would come upon me. I offer the man five silver coins from my Dad old wallet to get one of the bottles, but he refused to sell me one for he had said. "The consequences are far to severe." He they made me walk off. Angry and Afraid I wait for nightfall so I could steal on of the bottles. He left the window open (that fool) were I leaped in the window and grabbed a bottle. I ran from the house so that he won't find me. After running back into town, I took a drink out of the bottle. As Disguising as the drink taste, I was very glad that my life can still continue. Years has past and it feels refresh to see the world change rapidly. I meet a pretty lady one day in the town market. We meet got to know each other very well. Eventually, we got married and had 2 kids. But after awhile, while I had said 31 my wife and kids still aged. I saw my wife death, my kids, there kids and there kids. 15 Generation, Dead. But I lived on. I had fallen in a deep depression. See my own line of kins, die while their line start lives on. I couldn't take it anymore. I grab a gun and shot myself. The wounds healed up and my life went on. I cried. Years upon years upon years. My life started feel like an eternal hell. They, my mind had a crazy idea. What if the man that made that bottle is still living? I mean, he must have drank some as well (knowing that he made the liquid.) I search and search the world but with no luck. Where had he gone to? ''I said to myself. I had travel to where we had met the first time. Long afterward, a young fellow came up and said "Are you looking the man who was there before?" I told yes. But how did he know? He told me that he was just like me. Unable to be killed, unable to die, and that the man right there was his father. This baffled me. "But didn't he to drank his bottle?" I asked. My reply was no. No, he died like the rest of them. He then gave me a paper with four words for the man. I chilled went up my spine. 'I told you so.''' Category:Creepypasta Category:Afterlife Category:Original Story